1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal displays, in which images are formed by controlling light emitted from a backlight such as a cold-cathode tube or a light-emitting diode (LED) with a pair of polarizers and a liquid crystal cell, have been studied and have been put to practical use. An example of the configuration of a conventional liquid crystal display is shown in a sectional view of FIG. 3. As shown in FIG. 3, in this liquid crystal display, a first polarizer 90, a liquid crystal cell 91, a second polarizer 92, and a backlight (a cold-cathode tube) 93 are arranged in this order. In this liquid crystal display, heat radiated from the backlight 93 is nonuniformly transferred to the second polarizer 92, the liquid crystal cell 91, and the first polarizer 90, and thus, irregularities in temperature in planes of the second polarizer 92, the liquid crystal cell 91, and the first polarizer 90 and in the thickness directions of them occur. The temperature irregularities cause birefringence in them to occur, and cause depolarization in the planes of them to occur. This results in appearance defects that are an irregularity in black display (nonuniform black display) of the liquid crystal display.
In order to solve the problems of such appearance defects, a liquid crystal display in which a thermal diffusion film with a high thermal conductivity is formed on an outer side of the effective display region of a transparent insulating substrate composing a liquid crystal cell is proposed (JP 9-61815 A). In this liquid crystal display, heat transferred from a backlight to the liquid crystal cell is diffused rapidly by the thermal diffusion film, and thus, a temperature irregularity in a plane of the liquid crystal cell is suppressed.